This disclosure relates to line array loudspeakers.
Various devices have been used to control sound dispersion from loudspeaker systems. One method is to use multiple loudspeaker drivers arranged in a line source or array. A typical line array loudspeaker system includes a plurality of loudspeaker drivers arranged in a line in one or more enclosures. A line array system in which the drivers are oriented in a straight line may produce a directivity response that is too narrow vertically for some venues. For example, in venues where listeners are situated on multiple horizontal planes, a line array system in which the drivers are oriented in a straight line may have a directivity pattern that reaches only some of the audience. Thus, depending on a listener's location in a venue, intelligibility and listening ease may suffer.